


honey chiffon cake

by Fukurox



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Bees, Developing Relationship, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Iwaizumi and Akaashi are besties, Iwaizumi thinks Oikawa is pretty, M/M, Minor Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Minor Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Not Beta Read, Oikawa is charmed by Iwaizumi, lots of baked goods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29370333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fukurox/pseuds/Fukurox
Summary: Iwaizumi falls in love amid bees and honey baked goods.(In which, Iwaizumi Hajime is a baker and Oikawa Tooru is a beekeeper)
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 8
Kudos: 60





	honey chiffon cake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jiy8ng](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiy8ng/gifts).



Amidst central Tokyo, stood a cafe called Koharu. It was small and cramped, sitting right next to a thrift shop and a law firm. Patrons come in for fruit tarts and melon bread, paired with lavender teas and iced lattes. A quaint and little cafe that would miss anyone’s eye.

Iwaizumi Hajime began his day like any other. He opened his cafe, peppered his ingredients, and baked his various goods. His loyal customers trickled in and the bustle of the cafe exploded with life.

Iwaizumi signed, turning to Akaashi Keji, his barista, and co-owner of Koharu. “Hinata and Kenma’s wedding is coming up soon, and I still can’t decide what to do with their wedding cake.”

Akaashi hummed, “Hinata is fond of anything, and I don’t think Kenma is going to care too much. Why not go with the traditional route with chocolate or vanilla?” Akaashi measured black tea leaves with scrunched up eyebrows, he was so focused he didn’t even notice a patron coming up.

Iwaizumi took the patron’s order and pondered over some ideas whilst passing the drink order to Akaashi and getting the dessert prepared. Chocolate and vanilla are classic flavors, but he felt like it would be lazy of him to do that for his friends’ wedding. He wanted it to be special but he knew the Kenma and Hinata wouldn’t fret too much over the flavors.

Iwaizumi finished the order for the patron, handing it off. He signed again.

“Akaashi, come on! Any ideas would be good right now.”

“Ah, well, maybe something orange and chocolate. I mean, Hinata kind of resembles an orange,” said Akaashi, smiling.

Iwaizumi laughed, “yeah, not bad. Chocolate and orange are good, but I don’t think that feels right.” A ringer broke through his thoughts, the egg tarts were done. He rushed to the back and pulled them out, smoke filling the room.

Akaashi followed Iwaizumi with a more sedated pace, pulling out his phone and texting Kuroo.

“Ah! Kuroo said Kenma liked honey a lot as a kid; apparently, he would always drink milk and honey. Maybe orange and honey would be good for their cake?”

Iwaizumi set the egg tarts on the cooling traying, pondering what Akaashi just said, “I don’t think I ever baked something with honey before.”

“Well then, I say go for it, Iwaizumi-san. With your skills, I’m sure the cake will be divine.” Akaashi left to attend to the front of the store again, leaving Iwaizumi alone with his egg tarts.

As Iwaizumi was wrapping the tarts up, he grew excited over the possibility of experimenting with honey.

‘Maybe orange tart with a honey drizzle. Or an orange honey pound cake with honey tea. Donuts sound good too,’ thought Iwaizumi.

Soon the day was over; Akaashi and Iwaizumi cleaned and closed the cafe before parting ways. Akaashi headed home to his husband, Bokuto Koutarou, a local firefighter, and Iwaizumi headed home alone to his apartment.

He reached home and was greeted by a fluffy cat. “Hello, Momo!” Iwaizumi scooped up his cat and peppered it with kisses. Momo was a brown tabby he took in as a kitten when he found her abandoned outside.

He laid on his couch and pulled out his phone; he needed to find a good place to buy quality honey.

After a while of going through the internet, he found a prospective choice. A beekeeper by the name of Oikawa Toru, a small business owner who runs a bee farm just outside his house. The reviews looked good and he had all the certifications. Most importantly, he was nearby Iwaizumi’s cafe; Iwaizumi decided to schedule an appointment with him tomorrow on his website.

With that done, Iwaizumi got up and headed to bed with Momo in his arms.

xxx

The next day, Iwaizumi started his day all over again at Koharu. He told Akaashi that he would leave early to meet with the beekeeper, and Akaashi agreed to hold down the cafe. Soon, it was time for him to head over there.

Iwaizumi walked to the address provided on the website; it was a good 10 min walk from Koharu. He finally reached the house and knocked on the door, and no one answered. Iwaizumi heard some noise from the side; he noticed that the fence door was open so he decided to go through it.

A man with a beekeeper outfit was talking softly to crates full of bees, he was whispering so Iwaizumi couldn’t tell what he was saying. Iwaizumi couldn’t see his face, but he assumed the man was Oikawa Toru.

Iwaizumi coughed and the man jumped out from his crouched position with a yelp. He turned around and walked to Iwaizumi, taking off his beekeeping helmet.

Iwaizumi first thought upon seeing Oikawa Toru was simply how pretty he was. He had tousled brown hair with pretty brown eyes that reminded Iwaizumi of the chocolate macarons he baked earlier this week. His fingers itched, he wanted to bake something with chocolate.

“How rude, you shouldn’t interrupt a man and his bees,” teased Oikawa with flushed cheeks and a smirk. “I assume you’re Iwaizumi Hajime. I’m Oikawa Toru, and I’ll be your beekeeper. Of course, you picked the perfect beekeeper for all your honey needs, come with me” Oikawa gestured for Iwaizumi to follow him, walking past multiple crates of bees.

Iwaizumi was flustered, to say the least. Oikawa was really pretty. He pulled himself together as they walked the crates towards the end of the backyard. They finally reached a medium-sized crate.

“Here are my bees, they primarily produce orange blossom honey which is aromatic, sweet, with citrus tones to it. I personally think it would be best suited for baking, Iwa-chan.”

“Iwa-chan!” Exclaimed Iwaizumi, already baffled by the nerve of this man. He may be pretty, but not even his mom called him that.

“I’ll be back, I’m going to grab some orange blossom honey for you to taste, Iwa-chan.” Said Oikawa, completely ignoring Iwaizumi and rushing off.

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and looked around him; he was surrounded by crates of numerous bees. The smell of fragrant honey and the buzzing of bees filled his senses. It was peaceful and serene.

He watched as Oikawa returned with a single jar of honey, face flushed with excitement. Iwaizumi could tell that Oikawa wholeheartedly loved his bees and honey; his passion was evident from the little time they have spent together.

“Here, have a taste!” Oikawa took a spoonful of honey and handed it to Iwaizumi who gingerly tasted it and was overcome by how delicious it was.

“Oh, wow! This is good; it would be really good in teas.” Exclaimed Iwaizumi, excited over the possibilities. “I definitely taste the citrus tones to it.”

“I know right, it’s absolutely perfect for baking and stuff. I’m sure you are interested, huh?” Oikawa mirrored Iwaizumi’s excitement, happy to see him enjoy his bees and honey.

“Definitely, Oikawa-san. I’ll take whatever you have in stock.”

“I have plenty of honey for Iwa-chan,” smiled Oikawa. “I think you can take a couple of crates for today.”

“Don’t call me that,” said Iwaizumi with scrunched up eyebrows, grabbing another spoonful of honey and savoring it. This honey would suit madeleines paired with bitter black coffee. Akaashi would enjoy this honey too, it would make a lovely addition to his collection of tea recipes.

Oikawa observed Iwaizumi eating his honey, pleased with his expression of utter bliss. The sun was setting, and Iwaizumi looked over at Oikawa who was drenched with the sun’s descending light.

‘Ah, so this is what they mean by butterflies,’ thought Iwaizumi, overwhelmed by the atmosphere. Oikawa’s hair was illuminated by the sun, with a smile and curious gaze upon his face. Oikawa tilted his head in confusion; Iwaizumi was just starting at Oikawa with a spoon in his mouth.

“You okay, Iwa-chan? I know my honey is good, but it can’t be that good that you dissociate out of your body.”

“It’s nothing, Oikawa-san. I, uh, just zoned out for a moment…” Iwaizumi stuttered out, taking the spoon out of his mouth. “How about… we finalize the payment and shipments and all that stuff.”

“Yeah, we can do that,” Oikawa smiled in amusement, Iwa-chan was rather endearing. “Let’s go to my office. I have all the paperwork there, Iwa-chan.”

And with that, the duo settled into finalizing their partnership. It was dark out when Iwaizumi finally left Oikawa with some jars of honey to last him until his next shipment. He dropped them off at his closed cafe and headed home.  
Iwaizumi then spent the night with Momo in his arms as he researched various recipes to use with orange blossom honey. He went to sleep, his head buzzing with anticipation of the next day and ready to test his new ideas.

xxx

“Iwaizumi-san, we need more chocolate croissants. There are around five more left.” Akaashi popped his head inside Iwaizumi’s bake room.

Iwaizumi was watching the orange blossom honey madeleines bake in the oven, mouth-watering at the mere sight of them.

“Oh, those look really good,” Akaashi crouched down beside Iwaizumi. Both of them watching the madeleines bake in the oven.

“I know right, can’t wait to try them out.”

“They will definitely be a hit, maybe even become a regular item on the menu! I think straight black coffee or tea would be a good pair with the madeleines,” Akaashi pondered out loud.

Iwaziumi got up and pulled Akaashi up from their crouched positions. “I’ll get started on the croissants, Akaashi. What do you think about Oikawa-san’s honey?”

“Delightful, it goes well with our iced tea section. I think a partnership with him will benefit our cafe rather well.” Akaashi said, heading back to the front. “Do give him my regards the next time you meet him, Iwaizumi-san.”

“Yeah, I will.” Iwaizumi got butterflies over the mere idea of meeting Oikawa-san again. He wanted to meet up with him though. Their next meeting was in three days. Iwaizumi signed; having a crush on his beekeeper was not something he planned on.

He shook his head free of any thoughts. He would deal with everything when the time comes. For now, he’ll focus on the croissants and madeleines.

Iwaizumi’s idle days continued without much ado.

xxx

Iwaizumi woke up on the floor, tumbled around his blanket, with Momo licking his nose.

Ah, today was the day he would see Oikawa-san again. He was going to pick up the next shipment of orange blossom honey. Iwaizumi got up and began his day, but thoughts of his upcoming meeting filled his head.

He accidentally put salt in his coffee whilst thinking about which clothes would look good on him; it was obvious he had a crush and he hadn’t had one of those since university.

He put down Momo’s food. Has it been that long since I have been in a relationship? Oh god, my last relationship was before I even opened my bakery. It’s been two years since the last time he even felt the touch of a human being. Iwaizumi slumped onto the kitchen floor.

“What am I doing, Momo,” asked Iwaizumi. Momo simply looked up from her meal and meowed without a care in the world.

Iwaizumi headed to work and was greeted by Akaashi. He baked mini apple pies and cheese danishes. His head was lost amid rolling dough and mixing fillings.

He soon headed off to meet up with Oikawa and said his goodbyes to Akaashi. He took some of the mini apple pies for Oikawa as a bonus thank you for the honey, he also wanted to show off his baking skills.

He knocked on Oikawa’s door and the door opened instantly. “Iwa-chan, come in!” He was wearing a green sweater with brown overalls and socks with little honey bees on them. His eyes bright and his curls tousled perfectly.

God, who even looks that good in real life. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes at the name but smiled and held up his basket filled with warm apple pies. “I baked this today, what some? It’s traditional apple pies with some of the honey you gave me drizzled over it.” Iwaizumi walked into the house as Oikawa opened it for him.

“Eh, Iwa-chan brought me some pies. How sweet,” Oikawa smiled and lead Iwaizumi into the living room. “Here, I’ll go over and bring some coffee.”

“Yeah, coffee would definitely go well with these apple pies.” Iwaizumi said, setting the basket down while Oikawa fetched some plates and utensils for them. Iwaizumi set things up and Oikawa prepared the coffee.

Oikawa brought the coffee in with some cream and honey. Iwaizumi took his hot coffee black with a splash of honey.

“Oh my god, you are one of those people, huh,” said Oikawa, splashing his coffee with so much cream and honey that it barely resembled coffee anymore. “I thought that as a baker you would have a sweet tooth.”

“Yeah, well, I like balance in my sweets. I can’t believe you can even handle all that sugar.” Iwaizumi looked pointedly at Oikawa sugar infested coffee. “Have you been to the dentist recently, Oikawa-san?”

Iwaizumi smirked as Oikawa dramatically rolled his eyes. “Black coffee is disgusting, I bet you are one of those pretentious coffee snobs who look down on anyone who doesn’t take the art of coffee seriously.” Teased Oikawa, taking a sip of his coffee.

“Please, let’s not go that far. I see those types way too often at Koharu and my barista complains about them enough for me to hate them. I save the sweetness in my desserts, not my drinks.” Iwaizumi said, pushing forth the apple pie toward Oikawa. He wanted to see Oikawa enjoy his pies.

Oikawa took his fork and ate a piece of the pie, and then another and another piece. Before he knew it, all the pie was gone. Iwaizumi watched Oikawa eat with relish; he wanted to bake even more for Oikawa.

“Delicious, I know right,” said Iwaizumi with a smug smile.

“Yes, oh my god! Where have you been my entire life, Iwa-chan? I’ll sell my soul to eat this every day.” Oikawa reached for the second slice with no hesitation.

Iwaizumi smiled, taking his fill by simply watching Oikawa enjoy his treat. He took a sip of coffee with a smile hidden behind the brim of the cup.

Their afternoon passed as they ate and talked with one another. They both learned that they played volleyball in high school which instigated a future meetup to play said game. Oikawa talked about bees and Iwaizumi talked about Koharu. With each passing moment, Iwazumi fell a little bit more in love with Oikawa Tooru.

The sun settled, and they soon parted ways. Iwaizumi walked back to Koharu with crates of honey in his arms. Cheeks flushed from the cold, night air. He smiled, excited for next week when they made plans to plan beach volleyball in Chiba.

xxx

Iwaizumi was putting forth coffee cream puffs in the tray out front; it was a slow day at Koharu. The bell dinged and Iwaizumi looked up to see Oikawa walk in.

He smiled at Oikawa, excited for Chiba volleyball; he was excited to finally play it after so long.

Oikawa and Iwaizumi greeted each other warmly as Akaashi openly watched their interaction.

Akaashi recognizes Oikawa from all of Iwaizumi’s ramblings about him. It was sweet to see Iwaizumi so charmed by someone; Akaashi remembered the early days when he would ramble about Bokuto to Iwaizumi.

“I’m almost finished with everything, I’ll be out in a sec.” Said Iwaizumi, hurrying to the back to grab the strawberry tart from the back.

“Yeah, I’ll be out here.” Oikawa walked up to the counter and smiled at Akaashi; he was wearing a brown beret with a brown long coat and white dress shirt and black dress pants.

“Hey, what can I get for you?” Said Akaashi, “I’m Akaashi Keji, Iwaizumi’s business partner here at Koharu.” Akaashi reached out his hand to shake Oikawa’s hand.

“Yeah, I heard a lot about you. I’m Oikawa Tooru and just surprise me with whatever,” Oikawa said.

Akaashi decided to go with one of Iwaizumi’s favorites, a chai oat milk latte. Oikawa took one sip and fell in love.

“You guys have no right being this good,” Oikawa took another sip and Akaashi smiled, leaning over the counter.

They were both talking animatedly when Iwaizumi got back with the steaming strawberry tarts fresh out of the oven.

“You guys are getting along,” Iwaizumi said, putting the fresh tarts in the front window.

“Yeah, we even made plans for brunch later on this week,” smirked Oikawa. “I’ll be outside when you are done, Iwa-chan. I wanna look at the thrift store next door.” And with that, Oikawa said his goodbyes to Akaashi and went ahead.

Akaashi turned to Iwaizumi, “I approve of him. We should do a double date soon.” Iwaizumi tried to hit Akaashi with the tray and Akaashi dogged it and turned back to his tea leaves.

xxx

Iwaizumi and Oikawa were soon headed to a train station; ready for some beach volleyball. Iwaizumi packed the strawberry tarts as a snack for the trip. Akaashi prepared some iced honey lemonade tea for them.

They watched the scenery change while eating and catching up with one another. Iwaizumi learned that Oikawa has a sister who just gave birth. It was odd to think of Oikawa as an uncle, but he knew he would be a good one. Iwaizumi talked about Momo and showed Oikawa photos of her sleeping; Oikawa adored them and secretly made plans to invade Iwaizumi’s home to steal Momo.

Soon, they were there. The fresh sea breeze scent hitting them; the sun glaring down at them with an array of people enjoying the beach. Iwaizumi and Oikawa grinned at each other and took off their respective clothes. Both were wearing their swim trucks underneath their professional clothing.

The next couple of hours were spent underneath the warm and blinding sun, playing volleyball to their heart’s content. Iwaizumi forgot how much he missed the sport from his high school and university era. He relished the satisfying smack of hitting the ball with Oikawa tossing to him.

Oikawa flopped to the ground, “if only we played together in high school, we could have taken nationals. Iwa-chan, we could have been unstoppable!” Oikawa fanned himself in an unsuccessful attempt to cool himself down.

Iwaizumi agreed, they would have been unstoppable. “Yeah, we could have easily won.” Playing with Oikawa was utterly perfect in every sense. He sat down next to Oikawa and tried not to stare too much at his shirtless chest. A bead of sweat slid down Oikawa’s throat. Oikawa, on the other hand, was staring shamelessly at Iwaizumi’s body.

“Damn, Iwa-chan! I didn’t think a baker would have the body of a Greek god.” Teased Oikawa and Iwaizumi rolled his eyes.

“It comes from lifting pounds of flour and sugar every day,” Iwazimui flexed his arm. He might or might not be showing off a bit, but he wouldn’t admit it.

Oikawa laughed and Iwaizumi joined in; it was just the two of them existing in each other's spaces with no care in the world. Iwaizumi wanted nothing more than to kiss Oikawa senseless.

Oikawa stood up and brushed the sand from his trucks, holding a hand out for Iwaizumi. “Come on, I heard there is a good Yakisoba stall somewhere around here.” Iwaizumi took his hand and pulled himself up. They stood there with their hands holding, neither wanting to let their hands go. But Iwaizumi let go first.

“Yakisoba sounds good. Well, let’s go.” Iwaizumi turned away, a bright blush forming on his face. Oikawa could see Iwaizumi’s ears turning red. With a smirk, he trailed behind Iwaizumi as they walked toward the food vendors.

xxx

“Iwaizumi-san, are you in here?”

Iwaizumi jolted from his position. He was frying up donuts for Koharu’s special today, honey vanilla cream donuts. He looked up to see Kenma walking in.

“Didn’t I tell you that only staff is allowed back here, Kenma-san.”

“Yeah, Yeah. I know, and yet, you couldn’t hear us call out your name for the last minute or so.” Kenma beckoned his head toward the front and walked away.

Iwaizumi took out his donuts and turned off the fryer. He grabbed his sketchbook and went to the front. Kenma and Akaashi were seated at a table and talking loudly, it was a slow day with no customers in the store.

Iwaizumi dragged a nearby chair to join the duo.

Kenma took a sip of piping hot chocolate and raised an eyebrow at Iwaizumi, “so I heard you got yourself a new boyfriend. Thank god, we were all wondering that you were going to end up all alone.”

Iwaizumi slapped Kenma on the head, “you guys think you’re funny, huh. I haven’t been single that long and I am not dating anyone.”

“Yet...” Akaashi said, laughing. “Iwaizumi-san is in denial and I get front row seats to the whole debacle.”

Kenma laughed, “You should invite this guy to the wedding, Iwaizumi-san. You need a plus one, after all.”

Iwaizumi briefly wondered why he was friends with these people. “Anyway… I have your wedding cake rough draft, Kenma-san. I don’t think you came all the way here to gossip about me.” Iwaizumi flipped through the pages of his sketchbook until he found the page.

He went with a dark chocolate layered cake paired with orange and honey buttercream frosting. It was decadent without being too overwhelming; perfect for a wedding celebration.

Kenma and Akaashi’s mouth watered at the description; already looking forward to the real thing. Kenma smiled, satisfied with the cake to be present for his wedding.

“Hinata will love this, Iwaizumi-kun. Thank you.” Kenma got up from his seat.

“You’re leaving already, Kenma-kun. You only just got here, stay for a bit longer.” bemoaned Akaashi.

“Sorry guys. But I need to head home before the last train departs. And besides, I’ll see you guys soon for the wedding.” And with that, the three of them said their goodbyes, and the night quickly ended.

Iwaizumi closed the cafe by himself, giving Akaashi the evening off to spend time with his husband. Soon, he was done and headed out the front door. Outside, leaning against the railing, stood Oikawa.

“Hey,” Iwaizumi softly said, surprised to see him this late at night.

“Hey,” Oikawa said, “I haven’t seen you in a while, so I just came over. But I didn’t realize it was so late though.” He laughed and scratched the back of his head.

“Yeah, there is a bar nearby. Wanna get some drinks,” Iwaizumi asked, he got the feeling that Oikawa wanted some company right now. He looked vulnerable underneath the moonlight; Iwaizumi would do anything but leave him.

“Drinks, huh? Only if you are paying, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa bumped his shoulder against Iwaizumi. They headed down the street and walked a couple of blocks.

The bar was dull and small, which suited Iwaizumi just fine when he wanted to relax with a simple drink after work. The bar only had one other person besides the bartender. Oikawa and Iwaizumi slid into a booth and ordered their drinks.

Soon, they were consuming various martins and shots; giggling to themselves and trying to outdrink each other. Iwaizumi was in the middle of telling Oikawa one of his horror customer stories.

“Heh, you are so mean, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa said, slumping into him. “Although that guy definitely deserved it, people can be so rude sometimes.” Oikawa yawed into Iwaizumi’s shirt with no shame and promptly fell asleep.

Iwaizumi held onto Oikawa and made sure he was comfortable in his arms. He quickly paid his tab. I really did end up paying for everything, thought Iwaziumi fondly.

He awkwardly walked out with Oikawa drunk in his arms.

They walked in the cold night air, Iwaizumi carrying Oikawa in his arm bridal style. He staggered a little from the alcohol and the warm weight of Oikawa. Flutters in his stomach formed; Iwaizumi could feel Oikawa so closely to him. Iwaizumi’s drunk amble woke Oikawa up; his amber eyes fluttered open and intensely focused on Iwaizumi with a serious expression.

“Neh, Iwa-chan. Did you always want to be a baker?”

“Huh? Not really, I wanted to be a dentist when I was a kid,” Iwaizumi said, somewhat confused by how somber Oikawa looked.

Oikawa laughed, “a dentist, Iwa-chan. That’s so lame!”

“Hey, dentists are a needed aspect of healthcare. Besides, I only wanted to be one because I had a crush on my dentist.” Iwaizumi blushed, he didn’t think this night would lead him to admit embarrassing facts about himself. “What about you, always liked bees as a kid?”

Oikawa hummed, “not really, I wanted to be a pro volleyball player but I fell in love with bees, sometimes I wonder what would have happened if I went with Volleyball instead. I was cleaning out my closet when I came across my old jersey and I couldn’t stop thinking about it.” Oikawa looked up at the stars with a wistful gaze.

“Yeah, I get it...” Said Iwaizumi, looking at the stars with Oikawa. “But I’m glad you are a beekeeper or else I wouldn’t have met you.” Iwaizumi looked down at Oikawa, “I may be good but not exactly good enough to go pro.”

“Yeah, I’m glad I met you too.” Oikawa smiled and hung on tighter to Iwaizumi. Although Oikawa was fully awake and didn't need to be carried, neither of them mentioned it.

And with that, Iwaizumi took Oikawa home in the freezing night air.

xxx

“Iwaizumi-san, we need more Eclairs up front!” Akaashi walked into the bakery room and raised an eyebrow at Iwaizumi who was merely staring at a cake. “What are you doing?” Akaashi asked, a little worried.

“I’m going to do it.”

“Do what exactly,” Akaashi titled his head in confusion.

“Tell Oikawa how I feel,” Iwaizumi said, anxiety filling his heart.

A moment of silence before Akaashi was yelling and grabbing his phone, “Ah! Kenma, I win! He is confessing!”

Iwaizumi’s eyes twitched, of course, his friends made bets over his love life. He signed, he looked down on his cake. He baked a chiffon cake with honey and buttercream; it was the first cake he ever baked and incidentally, the cake that made him fall in love with baking.

Iwaizumi thought it was fitting to confess his love with something that made him fall in love with the craft he has dedicated himself to. It was delicious when he took his first bite just a moment ago, and yet, he felt utterly wrecked at the notion of confessing his feelings to Oikawa.

“You look like a man about to die, Iwaizumi-san,” Akaashi said, putting his phone aside and coming over to inspect the cake. “It looks good, I’m sure Oikawa-san will love it.”

“It’s not the cake…” Iwaizumi trailed off, “I don’t want to ruin what we have right now. What if I confess and he rejects me, it would be too awkward for us to continue being friends.”

“I highly doubt that will happen. I have seen you two together; I think Oikawa-san is just as fond of you as you are of him.” Akaashi smiled and patted Iwaizumi’s shoulder. “Don’t live your life with regret, Iwaizumi-san.”

Akaashi remembered being too afraid to confess to Bokuto, he probably would have lived his life in cowardice if not for Bokuto taking that first step. He reminisced as he watched Iwaizumi get up and pack the cake, delicately and with immense care.

“I’ll come back, Akaashi-san. Sorry for leaving you so early in the morning.”

“Don’t apologize, it’s good to see you so happy, and besides, I won 10,000 yen just now.” Akaashi grinned with no shame and went back to the front of the store.

“You better treat me to something since I basically won it for you.” He might as well take a cut from his friends making bets behind his back.

Iwaizumi grabbed his jacket and headed out. He hoped Oikawa was at home. It was fairly early in the morning too; kids were commuting to school and office workers headed to work. The brisk air calmed him down as he walked.

He soon approached Oikawa’s home and took a deep breath; he walked up to the door and knocked. Minutes passed by with no response. I probably should have planned this better, Iwaizumi sighed.

He slumped down onto the floor in front of the door. The sun was shining straight into his eyes. He set the basket filled with cake down beside him. The warmth from the sun made Iwaizumi sleepy, and soon he was dozing off in front of the doorstep of the man he loves, much to his future embarrassment.

Hours later, Oikawa drove up to his home with his bees, back from their foray into the forest nearby. Oikawa approached his doorstep with a smirk, it wasn’t every day that he came home to a sleeping man on his doorstep.

He bent down and blew softly on Iwaizumi’s ear who woke up with a start. Their faces inches apart.

“Good morning, Iwa-chan! Is my doorstep that nice, huh,” Iwaizumi blushed and took Oikawa’s hand and pulled himself up.

“Fell asleep while waiting for you,” Iwaizumi said, tugging at his jacket and grabbing the basket. “I bought something for you, it’s honey chiffon cake.”

“Eh, I’m going to become fat if you keep bringing me cakes, Iwa-chan. But I can’t resist,” Oikawa grabbed Iwaizumi by the shoulder and pulled him inside. “Let’s have a picnic outside, the weather is actually good.”

Oikawa bought in his bees from his truck and settled them in his backyard. The buzzing soothing the air. Iwaizumi set everything up on a blanket with butterflies in his stomach.

Soon they were eating the cake with iced cold oolong tea. Oikawa licked his honey stained fingers, sending a chill of goosebumps through Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi took a deep breath, “Oikawa, if you don’t stop that, I will kiss you.”

Oikawa stopped mid lick and looked at Iwaizumi with wide eyes and then licked his fingers again with a mischievous smile. “You should follow through when you make declarations like that.”

Iwaizumi grinned and grabbed Oikawa’s hands and kissed them, licking the honey in the process. Oikawa shivered, he wasn’t expecting such a bold move but he didn’t hate it.

“Don’t tell me you have a hand fetish,” teased Oikawa. He would rather have those lips on his though.

Iwaizumi smirked, pulled Oikawa a little closer, and sealed the deal. The kiss was everything Iwaizumi imagined and even more.

The buzzes of bees and the sweet smell of honey surrounded them as they smiled with love in their eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
